


Tender Secret Moments

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [21]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Kings AU, M/M, Prince Gavin Free, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Prince Gavin steals a guard, Jeremy, away to have some time to themselves.requested by @OnePhoenix





	Tender Secret Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/gifts).



_Gods, Gavin looks amazing._ Jeremy found it hard to focus on keeping a lookout for intruders when the prince in question looked so…ethereal. Like he himself was the Sun God his family worshiped. His golden cape and forest green outfit only emphasized that, with a bright smile that could make crops flourish any day.

Jeremy wistfully gazed at Gavin from a distance–as much as he was distracted, he knew he couldn’t just waltz onto the ballroom floor and let Gavin lead him in a dramatic dance. At best, the other guests would assume he had gotten drunk and suspend him for some time. At worst, his guard position would be removed and he would be back to his blacksmith apprenticeship.

If he wanted to keep being with Gavin, he couldn’t.

He snapped out of his trance when someone started to gently shake his shoulder. He turned, only to see the prince himself, still lively and gorgeous up close. “Oh! Um…” Jeremy nervously looked around before quickly bowing. “Your Highness, is…is there something wrong?”

“Jeremy, you know we don’t have to keep up formalities when we’re together.” Gavin gave him a light smile, hand still on his shoulder.

“I know, but…” Jeremy looked back at the ballroom. “People could hear us, y’know?”

Gavin glanced in the same direction before turning his attention back to Jeremy. “S’pose we’ll just have to find somewhere more private, then.” Without warning, he lifted up Jeremy’s hand and pulled him back into the hallways of the castle with him.

“Gavin–!” Jeremy frantically looked back at the ballroom. “People are gonna know we’re gone!”

“Maybe. But they won’t disturb us where we’ll be.” Gavin led Jeremy up a staircase and into the second room on the right–Gavin’s room.

Jeremy only remembered because he had been there once before–Gavin wanted Jeremy to teach him some basic sword skills (“Can’t rely on just my bow, J.”) and offered to share some fine wine he took from the castle’s kitchen afterwards. They drunkenly spent the night in Gavin’s room, with Jeremy telling stories about his life before he was a guard, Gavin’s worries about becoming king, and everything in between.

The fact that he was here again, in a place so intimate, made him blush. 

They could still hear the faint sound of the musicians in the ballroom, even as Gavin closed the door behind him and held a hand out. Jeremy took it, and Gavin pulled him even closer, raising their arms up and letting go of Jeremy’s other hand. He put it on Jeremy’s waist and, miraculously, Jeremy understood what he was doing. Sheepishly, he put his now free hand on Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin smiled, and started leading Jeremy in time to the music. 

“It’s hard to control myself around you, J.” Jeremy flushed a bit hearing Gavin’s nickname for him. “Gods, I wanted to just pull you into the center of that ballroom and dance like it was the last time we’d ever see each other.”

“Gavin…” Jeremy buries his head in Gavin’s shoulder, blushing beet red. Gavin moves his hand from Jeremy’s waist and rests it on the back of his head. “You know we could never do that.”

“Not now, no. But just think of when we can court and get engaged and married…”

_Wishful thinking,_ Jeremy thought. There was no way Gavin’s parents would let him court someone who was two steps away from poverty. Sure, they were getting older, but how long would they have to wait until they could be public about this relationship?

“Jeremy…” Gavin stopped dancing, nearly making Jeremy bump into him. He lifted his chin up so Jeremy could look at him. “I can tell you’re thinking about a lot, love. Please, let’s just forget about everything that wants to hurt us and just be… _us._ ”

Jeremy felt like bursting into tears. Gavin’s soft voice, the slow, romantic music, the hope that one day they could marry…it was too much for him to handle at this hour. Gavin leaned in a bit closer so their foreheads touched, and Jeremy completed it by pressing his lips to Gavin’s. He gladly reciprocated, both arms now around Jeremy’s back. 

When they finally broke away, Gavin let himself breathe before going back in for another kiss. They weren’t able to be private for weeks, and they had no idea when they could be alone again. Even if they could tomorrow, all they wanted to do was be close until the sun rose again.

They had lost count of how many times they’d kissed tonight. Gavin pulled away to catch his breath. “Gods, I love you…” The words were even softer than before, almost scared to say them–as if someone would break the door down and banish Jeremy for even daring to fall in love with the prince.

“I love you too, so much,” Jeremy replied, before going back for another kiss. He shifted his arms up to Gavin’s head, humming into the kiss.

Jeremy pulled away this time, just as Gavin was leading both of them towards his bed. He fell down onto the mattress, taking Jeremy with him and letting him roll onto the soft sheets. “I’ll go tell my parents that I’m tired and that I’m going to bed. You can stay here and get ready for bed, okay?”

Jeremy nodded. Gavin smiled again and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss before rolling off the bed and exiting the room. Jeremy followed him with his gaze, sleep tugging at his eyes and overwhelming love in his heart.


End file.
